Usuario discusión:CM Xavi
RE: Trifuerza Si, estoy seguro, pero primero juegate el juego, te gustara, la tocara pero en separado, y en separado no cumple deseos RE: Cronología Hola, gracias por responder, ya pase el aporte al articulo oficial ya puedes eliminar Cronologia Oficial en Español The Leyend of Zelda , ahora me limitare a editar partes de las que tengo conocimiento y responder preguntas XD gracias por la ayuda.Ultimate Geekman 19:37 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Moldarg Mucho perdon por lo ocurrido, he buscado en los jefes de Skward Sword y al no encontrarlo creé la página nueva. Una cosa, no es la traduccipin inglesa: hay dos traducciones diferentes de Skyward Sword: La original (que tienen ustedes) donde el escorpión se llama así como dijiste, y mi traducción donde se llama "Moldarg". En inglés se llama "Moldarach". El caso es que las traducciones son diferentes: Neburí/Pelícaro por ejemplo. Edito, fusiono y añado. Además hay que poner el "Moldarg redirige aquí" a esa página para que los que tengan la misma traducción que yo puedan encontrar las páginas con facilidad, pero no se hacer eso, solo renombrar. Saludos. "El Cautivo" Creo que aun le faltan datos a la pagina de el cautivo pero ya me encargue de lo basico. saludos.Grahimlo 08:27 14 ene 2012 (UTC) pregunta hola, quisiera ver si puedes dar un vistazo a la pagina de Rey de Hyrule (OOT) ya que tengo una pregunta, segun lei en las reglas, eso no se puede hacer, asi que no se si se sancione o algo asi, o se puede hacer? (no la correji porque se trata de un personaje del que no se absolutamente nada asi que mejor no la toque, disculpa) --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 19:43 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, tienes el Skyward Sword? Si es asi, me gustaría que "regulases" por asi decirlo los artículos que yo vaya haciendo (yo traduzco solamente y pongo nombre cualquiera), por ejemplo, en el artículo Altárea. ¿me harías ese favor? Gracias de antemano ;) -- . 06:31 25 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Buen trabajo Xavi, gracias por todo y eso. Perdón por mi retrasada respuesta. Sobre los nombres "latinos", es que no conozco los nombres españolizados. Si ves una página mal redactada y con nombres latinos, por favor, los cambias, que yo no los conozco. Shireke 02:12 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Infobox Ok, graciasLeugim legna 21:10 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿cómo se pone la sección de personajes, lugares y equipo que suele aparecer debajo de una sección sobre algo relacionado con el juego de que se habla? por ejemplo, la sección de "El uniforme de aprendiz" debajo pone todo lo relacionado con spirit Tracks, los personaje principales, mazmorras, etc.Leugim legna 21:26 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre los artículos bien redactados Hola, la cuestion es que encontré la categoría que contiene todos los artículos bien redactados.... (categoría:Artículos bien Redactados) ahí si es que quieres ayudar, ahora mismo empiezo a descategorizar, saludos ;) -- . 04:16 1 feb 2012 (UTC) De leugim legna Esta bien, gracias, me aseguraré de que pongas lo que pongas no se borre. Leugim legna 21:50 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Otra pregunta ¿Cómo se edita ese apartado que me explicaste, el de Skyward Sword? Es que está desactualizado, veras, donde se encuentra el apartado de personaje aparece sheik ¿qué pinta en el de Skyward Sword? Leugim legna 21:55 1 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim Legna Gracias de nuevo, y buen aporte. Leugim legna 18:57 2 feb 2012 (UTC) : Buen trabajo con el artículo de Link, pero ¿qué pintan este símbolo "{C}"? ¿y por qué le has dejado el thumb? ¿piel de monobook o de la wikia? No te entiendo Leugim legna 16:33 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : por piel de wikia ¿por qué? Leugim legna 17:55 5 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿Qué artículo? Leugim legna 19:43 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Buen aporte. Nombre hola soy nuevo y quiero saber como cambiar el nombre mio que es carlos antonio escovar Carlos Antonio Escovar 20:30 7 feb 2012 (UTC) : ok gracias De Leugim legna Mira, hay un artículo que no creo que sirva, ZELDA OCARINA OF TIME. Ya hay artículos dedicados a este juego, incluido la versión de 3ds, ¿por qué sigue aquí? : Vale, veo que ya la has borrado, ¿desde cuándo existe este artículo? Leugim legna 15:35 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Carlos Antonio Escobar hola soy yo de nuevo y gracias por la ayuda. como hago para poner las palabras importantes de color naranja y como le hago para escribir debajo de una imagen principal creo que es como una descripcion que dice la familia donde nacio y esas cosas. PD: mira mi nuevo articulo que hice y me dices que te parece. se llama wiki zelda society talvez puedas hacer tu o el que manda el wiki y hacer algo con ese nombre hacer una pagina o algo asi. lo puedes corregir es que al principio no entendia pero ya entiendo mejor gracias Pregunta ¿Una duda, el artículo de la cronología esta sacada oficialmente? Ya se la cronología oficial, solo quiero saber si todo lo que está relatado está sacado del libro de historia de hyrule o solo son suposiciones. Leugim legna 21:22 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias por la información, aún así ¿El artículo de la cronología no puede nominado a destacar? Es una parte inportante. Leugim legna 21:09 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Curiosidades Que sepas que borrando la pagina de curiosidades has hecho perder el unico interes que muchos tenian en esta pagina laverdad, esa pagina la usabamos bastante 91.117.165.69 23:09 9 feb 2012 (UTC) 'Atentamente: un lector cabreado undefined : Mira, si he borrado esa página es por que no tiene ninguna utilidad. A ver, las curiosidades son algo que se añade al final de los artículos normalmente, y hacer un artículo dedicado a solo las curiosidades, pues es un poco inservible. Por que si vas a poner curiosidades sobre Ocarina of Time, pues la pones en el artículo de Ocarina of Time, algo lógico. Esta wiki tiene mucho trabajo, y mi objetivo es hacer que esa gente que tu dices que no tiene interés, lo tenga gracias a una wiki bien estructurada y con contenido de calidad, aunque para ello tendremos que trabajar mucho. Y insisto, si borre el artículo es por que tiene una función un poco "tonta". : Desde luego estas en tu derecho de dar tu opinión y te aplaudo por ello, hace falta gente con narizes. Por que no te registras y nos ayudas?? --CM Xavi 20:29 10 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna He puesto la cronología com sugerencia para ser representada pero ¿eso solo pueden hacerlo los administradores? ¿bastaba sugerirlo en los comentarios? Solo para asegurarme de no meter la pata.. Leugim legna 16:43 11 feb 2012 (UTC) RE:Buenas gracias por decirme la próxima vez comprobaré antes Pregunta ¿nadie mas vota un artículo destacado? Solo hemos votado tres Leugim legna 16:24 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias hombre Leugim legna 22:01 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Presentación Hola, espero ser útil en el Wiki. '(Alvarorayquaza 19:40 15 feb 2012 (UTC)) Pregunta En el apartado Mas de un Link, pone que el Link del Four Sword Adventure es el "héroe del viento" Pero eso es imposible, el héroe del viento es el que sale en The Wind Waker y Phamtom Hourglast ¿qué héroe es este Link? Leugim legna 22:17 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Pero, según la cronología, este juego se situa al final de la línea de la victoria y el four sword mucho antes que este ¿es que los dos héros se llaman así? Leugim legna 15:00 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Mira, lo han vuelto a hacer, hay un artículo Zelda majora`s mask ¿es que no se enteran de que ya hay un atículo dedicado a esto? Lo ha hecho Jorge Emiliano Poce Romo Leugim legna 20:05 16 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Disculpa, pero mi hermano Kenta trainer master es nuevo en este wiki y en el de Wikidex, y ha puesto un nuevo artículo sobre los orígenes de ocarina antes de la versión original, poniendo Beta link. ¿Este tipo de artículos están permitidos? Sinceramente, este artículo de novato y muy poco profesional. Leugim legna 23:18 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Hola eres tu el que me dejo ese mensaje en mi pagina de usuario .Kenta trainer master 10:17 19 feb 2012 (UTC) kenta trainer master De Leugim legna Bien hecho, has dejado el artículo de Link mejor que antes. Pero ¿Por qué cuándo intento añadirle una cosa me sale el artículo diferente? Me sale como estaba antes y me salgo sin guardar nada para evitar problemas. Leugim legna 19:56 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias, aunque tengo el internet explorer me ha funcionado igual. --Leugim legna 15:15 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Elementos Beta de Majora's Mask, lo ha hecho un usuario anónimo, ¿en este wiki está permitido artículos de beta, lo de mi hermano es razonable de por qué se ha borrado ¿pero este? --Leugim legna 01:17 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Como has llegado a ser abminitrador Cm Xavi?Kenta trainer master 15:33 27 feb 2012 (UTC)Kenta trainer master De Leugim legna De acuerdo, les pondré nombre, la verdad es que cuestra encontrar imágenes subidas aquí, por cierto ¿que le pasa a la imagen de Link (Super Smash Bros, Brawl)? Intento arreglarla pero no me convence porque la veo intercalada con los guiones de los ataques de Link. He conseguido arreglarlo, pero la veo difenrente al de antes. Leugim legna 19:03 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Xavi mi hermano ha echo muchas paginas y de calidad y no lo han convertido en andministrador.Kenta trainer master 13:03 1 mar 2012 (UTC)Kenta trainer master Aviso Este artículo 25th Aniversario, no casi nada, ¿qué pinta hay? Leugim legna 18:09 2 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim Legna Me parece bien, sería un artículo mucho mas completo, por cierto ya he votado. --Leugim legna 14:50 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola o.O cuando murio esta wiki?? cuando yo editaba estabamos Usuario:Aqui Estoy Nico Bellic y Usuario:Link Oscuro entre los 4 habiamos llegado por los 900 o 1000 :P de ahi casi todos nos fuimos, y nico creo que pidio el cargo de administrador en la wikia central despues de un tiempo de ahi no se nada despues que paso :S También me había ido porque había adoptado la wiki de mario es.mario.wikia.com xd al final también la abandone, de todos modos en Zelda he jugado casi todos sus juegos y me se sus historias de memoria, el problema es que me da boluda editar y qe luego nadie vea tu trabajo D: [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 19:02 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso Disculpa, pero ya creé un artículo relacionado con la Tierra del Presidio, donde también hay información sobre el Templo del Presídio, ya he visto que fue creado hace 5 horas por Carlos.nintendo, este artículo relata sobre toda la tierra (incluido el templo) y el otro solo templo, ¿no sería mejor unirlas? Mi artículo está mucho más completo así para no tener dos artículos que relaten sobre el mismo tema. Leugim legna 20:02 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Por cierto, también hay que fusionar los Escudos de hierro y los Escudos Sagrados también. Leugim legna 20:02 3 mar 2012 (UTC) También, Escudo del Héroe y Escudo Hylian creo [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 20:09 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Ahora me pasaré por allí y gracias por el comentario de la foto muy pocos conocen Jackass ajjajaajaj. 21:53 3 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Ok, completaré el artículo Templo del Tiempo con alguna de mis inscripciones. ¡Pero qué digo! ¿Templo del Tiempo? No, tenía prisa y no me he dado cuenta que había escrito otra cosa, quise decir Templo del Presidio Ya está, tenías razón, merece su propio artículo, lo tendré en cuenta ante de decir nada. --Leugim legna 23:00 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Zelda Respuestas Xavi he ido a zelda respuestas y hay muchas preguntas estupidas sin sentido Kenta trainer master 14:52 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Molon jajaja Xavi creo que habria que crear algun proyecto para restaurar articulos olvidados yo entre seman puedo poco pero en los fines de semana tengo tiempo y es eso que cuando doy a pags. alea. me encuentro con paginas sin informacion que yo no puedo rellenar por falta de información y borrar páginas sin sentido por ejemplo cuando se presentan usuarios que el otro dia me encontré uno que se presentaba y eso es vandalismo y eso no se puede eso se deberia hacer en los blogs no en las páginas esa clase de páginas las he puesto la categoria borrar. Otra cosa si un usuario me manda mensajes sin firma como averiguo quien es? 22:37 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Xavi siento molestarte pero estaba poniendo cargorias de personajes de the legend of zelda: skyward sword y en los que son kyus a antes de nada e creado la categorias de Kyus asi escrito literlamente y e visto el jefe de los kyus y ponia categoria machi???? y eso no es ninguna categoria es el nombre de un personajes un kyu y e mirao los que ai con esa categoria y nadasolo ese te lo digo porque yo no soy administrador y no lo puedo corregir y no tengo tu permiso tampoco y es por si lo quieres cambiar porque creo que esta mal no? oye cuando vas a ser porfin burócrata para poder realizar proyectos que tengo unas ganas que no me puedo aguantar. pummmmmmmm explote no es coña SIENTO MOLESTARTE. 21:27 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso Molonjajaja ha creado un artículo llamado Dragones, ¿este artículo es necesario? Ya creé tres artículos relacionados con estos tres dragones, no sé que añadirle a este.. --Leugim legna 20:55 7 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna De acuerdo, ser administrador quiere decir que puedo borrar páginas inecesarias, podré ativar o bloquear acceso de la páginas, bloquear IP de usuarios anónimos, esto es lo que sé. --Leugim legna 15:44 8 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Bueno, Wolf Link hace un buen trabajo, lo aprovecha al máximo aunque Molon Jajaja necesita mejorar sus redacciones, ¿te parece lo correcto explicar sus redacciones en segunda persona? y también necesita mejorar sus constantes faltas de ortografías, pero el también lo aprobecha al máximo para este wiki. --Leugim legna 20:03 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Por cierto, el artículo de Link ¿consideras necesario protegerlo para los usuarios nuevos y sin registrar?, para que no lo vuelvan a borrar o la dejamos como está ya que no lo tocan y para que los usuarios anónimos añadan curiosidades. Leugim legna 21:14 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Una dos cosas, hay dos categorías, una de canciones y otra de música, ¿en qué se diferencian? ¿no es lo mismo? Leugim legna 16:58 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Y una última pregunta, ¿consideras necesario crear un artículo de las reliquias divinas? Leugim legna 16:58 9 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna 1º Me parece bien, borrar esos artículos, para eso existen categorías. 2º Las Reliquias Divinas salen en Skyward Sword, digamos que son las Zarpas, la Escama de Dragón Acuático y los Pendientes ignífugos ya exiten artículos dedicados a estos, pero digo si alguien busca por ese nombre podría existir un artículo por donde localizarlos, es decir, que relate mas o menos de los Juicios del Espíritu y de dónde se localizan las lágrimas de los espíritus, se podría llamar Juicios del Espíritu / Reliquias Divinas y la función estas reliquias es que ayudan al jugador a avanzar en en juego, con el fin de llegar a las Llamas Sagradas. --Leugim legna 15:30 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Hecho, he borrado todas las plantillas de Artículo Bien Redactado y he trasladado todas las canciones de la saga a la Categoría:Música en lugar de la sección de Categoría:Canciones, la cual he borrado. --Leugim legna 22:54 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Cuestion Un saludo, y gracias, mira no se si sea buena idea, pero como ya te habras dado cuenta, no se editar mucho puesto que no me da el tiempo, pero primero quiero saber en si de que se trata el puesto que pudiera ostentar. Bueno en ese caso lo intentare, ya estoy contratado o que debo hacer? Wolf link 16:34 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso He conseguido borrar unas cuantas imágenes que no servían, pero todavía hay, si que va a ser un proceso largo.. --Leugim legna 00:49 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Empezando Bueno ya leí el foro, ahora en que proyecto me recomendarías emezar? Wolf link 23:31 12 mar 2012 (UTC) * Porcierto he estado pensando si podemos poner algunas noticias en la parte principal de la pagina, hay una pagina llamada Sheikav, donda hay muy buena informacion, no quiero robar o plagiar asi que quisiera saber tu opinion y poder estar de acuerdo tu , yo y Leugima.Wolf link 02:47 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso ¿Qué le ha pasado a los infobox? fíjate en ellos --Leugim legna 15:31 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Proyectos creo que escogo los proyectos personajes y razas, creo que se me da mejor. Solo comienzo a editar en esa categoría o debo hacer algo en especial? Wolf link 17:01 14 mar 2012 (UTC) *ok, porcierto ya viste lo que le paso a la portada?. yo solo puse una noticia y como que se estrechoWolf link 19:28 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Problemas con la Plantilla Mira he creado un articulo de los acrobandidos, pero la imagen que quiero que salga en la infobox no sale, me podrías dar algun consejo Wolf link 19:49 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Problema Hola xavi soy kenta trainer master y no puedo editar con mi cuenta ¿que ha pasado? y haora me reconozco como un usuario de wikia212.225.164.66 15:20 15 mar 2012 (UTC) : Tal vez suene algo estupido, pero has probado a iniciar tu sesión??... arriba a la derecha pone entrar, pues hay tu usuario y tu contraseña --CM Xavi 20:34 15 mar 2012 (UTC) gracias por avisarme ahora me pasare para verlos e creao algun articulo que no existis del skyward sword de los que quedan no se que poner ya que no hay imagenes del los personajes y de algunos no me acuerdo. Molon jajaja 14:54 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Alianza. Hola Cm Xavi, veo que me dijiste sobre hacer una alianza con SmashPedia, Yo soy uno de los principales Adminisradores y Burocratas, porque el Fundador de la wiki se retiro. Yo en lo personal me gusta la idea de la alianza, pero las reglas dicen que hay que hablarlo con todos los administradores. Dile a Wesley 777i sobre la alianza, ya que el es Administrador tambien. Saludos. Aaron 2 20:48 17 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Me parece bien esta estructura, la carátula del juego al lado de la jugabilidad. Lo de las imágenes lo intento, cambiándoles el nombre, borrándolas, etc, pero algunas no se me ocurre que nombre ponerles, me hago un lío. Leugim legna 12:49 18 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Qué tal si creamos nuevas categorías de imágenes clasificándolos por juegos? Ya existe una del ocarina of Time y una del Twilight Princess, sería más practico si se clasificaran así, aunque no hay que olvidar de que otras no pertenecen a ningún juego, como la cronología, la publicidad, etc. --Leugim legna 16:25 19 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna ¿Qué te parece si creamos las categorías de los juegos restantes y dentro de estas unas subcategoría de las armas, razas, etc? Bueno, las haría pero no puedo entretenerme mucho tiempo, tengo exámenes pendientes, pero no dejaré de visitar la wiki, solo haré una mirada rápida para comprobar los procesos, me pondré a ello cuando me los quite de encima, si tienes tiempo podrías empezarlas, a partir de la semana que viene creo que tendré mucho mas tiempo. --Leugim legna 14:30 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Xavi venia a proponerte crear un proyecto de restauración de artículos porque hay un monton de artículos sin información hoy mismo e redactao 2 Bigocto y Bari y era proponerte eso para mejorar los artículos que tenemos yo siempre que vea los complementare y venia si me podrías hacer reversor esque hay veces que veo titulos mal escritos y es para corregirlos. ¡¡¡UN SALUDO!!! Molon jajaja 23:04 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Anthonlink Hola mira me preguntaba si podemos bloquear a este usuario a estado añadiendo categorias sin sentidosi puedes bloquealo o si no dime como Wolf link 18:10 23 mar 2012 (UTC) * Olidalo, ya lo hice, de todas formas gracias Wolf link 20:10 23 mar 2012 (UTC) * Otra cuestión si notas que subo algunas imagenes que ya estan en la wiki se debe a que las hago mas pequeñas para que queden bien en las infoboxes, porcierto tengo la intencion de jugar todos los juegos en orden cronologico, y asi poder editar mas cosas, ahorita esto casi en el final del ocarina.Wolf link 23:58 23 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Perfecto, empezaré a crear las otras cuando pueda --Leugim legna 13:20 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda Ok entendido, porcierto tu me pediste que desbloquee a Antholink??Wolf link 18:18 24 mar 2012 (UTC) hola soy lundas y cada vez que quiero editar me pone que no puedo no lo se.Lundas 10:59 25 mar 2012 (UTC) no te da pena Antholink wolf link y ademas sin sentido? eso no lo hace me lo dice cada dia una palabra y se esfuma no lo se tu lo sabes ha lo mejor no querra verte ni el ojo ni palabras ni nada que sea tuyo si no puede editar sera por eso no crees yo si oye yo no soy Antholink ni estoy bloqueado y no puedo editar nada de nada no lo se que raro no me pone en el usuario bloqueado una cosa muy rara no lo crees es por si acaso porque no puedo editar nada ni juegos ni entretenimiento ni razas no crees que es un poco cansino.Lundas 11:44 25 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Ya sabía que le pasaba algo, gracias por el arreglo. Leugim legna 18:29 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Artículo listo Ya lo hice, me dices que opinas, y que cosas mas las podemos agregar, espero que este bien.Wolf link 16:15 26 mar 2012 (UTC) * De hecho ganondorf al obtener la trifuerza del poder recibe el título japones de maoo que significa gran rey demonio, este título tambien lo recibe el heraldo, mallard RE:Blogs Hola, encantado de conocerlo. Pero quisiera reconsiderar algo, sólo me pasé por la wiki a arreglar las redirecciones dobles desde Especial:RedireccionesDobles y también a agregar categorías desde Especial:PáginasSinCategorizar (ya que esa es mi especialidad por toda Wikia; ya varios se han confundido que he creado páginas), por lo que desde allí encontré varios artículos con ese tipo de información, así que en final, yo no cree esos artículos, sólo estaban allí sin categorías y tube que editarlos para que las tubieran presentes y limpiar la lista, saludos :). --'Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 13:03 2 abr 2012 (UTC)' Hola, ¿qué puedo escribir?, está todo hecho Hola, ¿qué puedo hacer? HGSS 11:22 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Alianza Hola , siento mucho la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupado en estos meses , con lo de la alianza, pues ya mismo empiezo a ponerlos entre los wikis aliados. Gracias por tu paciencia, saludos --Wesley777i 18:10 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Sobre algunas teorías y curiosidades mira he contactado a algunos usuarios de youtube, de los cuales he pusto algunas de sus teorías, ellos dicen que esta bien y que les gusta, pero que no les gusta que no les den crédito, asi que uno edito ciertos artículos como, el heraldo de la muerte (mira sus curiosidades), esta permitido dejar eso allí, o mejor creo una entrada de vlogg en su honor? * listo, lo de eso del gran usuario de youtube, no lo escribí yo, pero luego lo arreglo, acerca de los usuarios, no creo que se unan a la wiki, puesto que lo que mas hacen son teorías, por eso voy a hacer el blog, mi cuenta es http://www.youtube.com/user/jeff250796?feature=mhee, entonces creare un blog para cada uno de ellos, les avisare Wolf link 23:44 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Wolf link 13:44 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Nombres Xavi como hago para saber los nombres de personajes de la wiki inglesa a la wiki española por ejemplo Golondro se llama aqui en la inglesia parrow como hago para saber los nombres porque en guias nintendo no sale na. 23:26 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Lo de las islas está bien porque no especifico de donde son simplemente pongo islas es como lo de lugares pero con islas y lo de los nombres es que veo paginas en la inglesa pero en españa tienen distinto nombre y en el juego no viene. 17:23 24 abr 2012 (UTC) No te preicupes yo suelo editar mucho todos los dias y el usuario zeldacujo lgo asi esta creando muchos articulos yo estoy corrigiendo creando y poniendo pantillas y una cosa puedo poner el nombre ingles de los persones no creados ya que en español se desconocen. 17:27 24 abr 2012 (UTC) OK Y EN LA PAGINA DE TLO SKYWARD SWORD EL NOMBRE DE ESOS PERSONAJES DE DONDE LOS HAN SACADO? 17:40 24 abr 2012 (UTC) http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Skyward_Sword los prsonajes de donde han sacado los nombres empezando por lo k estan n rojo. 17:56 24 abr 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna CM Xavi, Lord Darth Quency envidious McFinnigan, un usuario bloqueado, creó unos cuantos artículos que ni siquiera está acabados y ni ha puesto de que procede, ¿qué te parece?¿harán falta un avanceo las eliminamos? yo las veo innecesarias la verdad, sé que proceden de ciertos juegos de Zelda que no fueron diseñados por nintendo, pero ¿crees que tendrá alguna utilidad esas páginas tan cortas? --Leugim legna 14:31 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Aquí están: Paso del Hermitaño, Cueva Cráter, Cascada Lanzapeces, Guarida de Ganondorf (Koridai) y Acantilado del navío. articulos Mira lamento estar tan inactivo porque ya estoy en clases, te pido de favor que si puedes me des una lista de articulos que pueda odificar para tener una guia que seguir, y no estar tan inactivo.Wolf link 00:23 3 may 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Ok, ¿de veras que no hay? Leugim legna 15:48 9 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias! que bueno que vuelvas, ya que me gusta trabajar en equipo, hago lo que puedo no mucho, pero en detalles ayudo, porcierto podrias poner los links correspondienetes en la portada de noticias, esque es otro formato que desconoscoWolf link 17:38 23 jun 2012 (UTC) RE:De vuelta Ok, bienvenido, he creado unas cuantas categorías de imágenes, le he puesto la plantilla de artículo destacado al artículo de la Cronología y he dominado un poco colocar las tablas para clasificar, aunque todavía hay ciertas imágenes anteriores que todavía no he introducido en las categorías, he estado un poco ocupado por los estudios, por lo que solo me dió tiempo a clasificar las nuevas imágenes. --Leugim legna 19:15 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Escudo del héroe y escudo hylian Xaviondo!! veo que al buscar el artículo del escudo del héroe lo redirecciona a el escudo hylian, cuando ambos son diferentes!! es cierto que simbolizan lo mismo y se parecen pero, por una parte, el escudo del héroe aparece en el wind waker, majora's mask y four sword adventures, mientras que el escudo hylian aparece en el ocarina of time, twilight princess y skyward sword, me parece... Creo que esto se debe a que, por una parte, en los mundos del wind waker, majora's y fouw sword adventures Hyrule no es conocida como tal, sino es ancestral, o en el caso de majora's, Link está en el mundo paralelo de Termina. Es decir, ambos son como lo mismo pero en versiones distintas dependiendo del juego, así que sí debería haber un artículo indpendiente de cada uno... Quisiera crear el artículo del escudo del héroe y podría anexarle esa "teoría" que te digo de que son mundos distintos. Cómo ves?? Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 12:41 26 jun 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Ey gracias por avisarme. Lo tendre en cuenta! Alvarorayquaza 18:46 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Link78899 11:33 2 jul 2012 (UTC)Xavi un usuario del wiki a editado un articulo muy corto y creo que se equivoca mira a ver que pasa ya lo borre xDWolf link 20:46 2 jul 2012 (UTC) UI ya me di cuenta lo siento es que hace un tiempo que no edito nada y no me he dao cuenta no volverá a pasar. 21:22 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Guia Lista Hola, ya termine mi guia revisala y dime que te parece o que le falta, ok? Guía de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Piezas de Corazón) Wolf link 23:22 5 jul 2012 (UTC) :D Gracias por tu comentariooo! me hizo feliz :D!!, jajaja (está bien, exagero... u.u). Me parece bien lo de la votación por la plantilla de videojuegos. Tengo mis razones, pero me gustaría decirlas una vez que esté abierta :) Espero verte pronto, cuídateeee :3 Yaaa firméeee ¬¬U Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 10:21 6 jul 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Xavi un usuario de wikia ha borrado la pagina cancion de tormentaLink78899 13:56 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Me ha quedao claro yo seguía pero solo me dijiste lo de lugares nada mas pero no volverá a ocurrir. 14:04 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Xabi el 8 de julio he estado muy activo miralo tu mismoLink78899 22:00 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Nuevo artículo creado... doblemente!! Hola, Xaviondo vicioso jajaja XD oyeeee, te quería comentar de una página que creó una o un usuario ayer y que pues la veo más como una creación personal que debería ir a su Blog y no a una nueva página de artículo, ya que ya existe... Mira, es esta The legend of zelda: Ocarina of Time. Puesto que yo no soy admin ni nada por el estilo, creo que deberías ser tú quien le avise a este usuario que traslade esa información y la ponga en su blog, para que así ya pueda ser eliminada. Y pues eso es todo XDD te veo después, vale? Cuídate y sé feliz!! :D Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 11:15 9 jul 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Re:Buenas Gracias, la verdad es que hacia mucho tiempo que no escribia, y ahora tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Si tengo alguna duda te lo haré saber- Itxaso5 13:27 10 jul 2012 Proceso de la guia Hola xavi, me estaba preguntando que al acabar la guia pongo una imagen por cada bicho dorado, o 1 por especia ya sea macho o hembra? Por cierto estoy notando ciertas errores en la actividad, puesto que al dejar este mensaje sale que yo te he puesto la categoria de administrador, y esa ya estaba ese problema tambien esta con otros articulos. Wolf link 01:52 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Junta Hola xavi, lulu y yo hemos estado discutiendo y queremos una junta entre tu, leugim, lulu y yo es para discutir una especie de fenomeno que esta ocurriendo por aqui. Wolf link (discusión) 02:53 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Alianza Estaríamos muy encantados de hacer una alianza con esta wiki, pero el representante de la wiki es Yamato Kuruma sería mejor que contactarás con él, acerca de su opinión, a mi me parece una buena idea, saludos. MissLadySky Añadir la sección de encabezado Ya ultimamente estoy demasiao alli y poco aqui, pero lo de la alianza dejale un mensaje a Lorenzo en su discusion o si quieres se lo pido yo. Como quieras si te pasas preguntale a Lorenzo aunque hace un tiempo que no se pasa y si eso dile a Grand Piece o Oliver. Son el 1, el 3 y el 10 respectivamente. 12:03 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Aprobación Hola Cm te vengo a decir que ya fue aprobada la alianza por lo que hoy oficialmente Naruto Wki y Zelda Wiki son aliadas, debido a esto en la portada de Naruto Wiki se ha puesto un enlace hacia esta wiki y deseas verlo solamente ve a Naruto Wiki y mira la portada. Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:52 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Disculpas Perdon Xavi no volvera a pasar esto Link78899 (discusión) 11:27 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Asunto importante Xavi... tenemos que hablar, urge D: Vuelve, porfaaaa Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 22:40 23 jul 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Aliación con Animal Crossing Enciclopedia Ya había pedido esto hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca se me ha respondido. Pero bueno, yo soy MAESTRO AX administrador de Animal Crossing Enciclopedia. Mi intención era pedirte si estás de acuerdo en que Animal Crossing Enciclopedia se convierta en aliada de Zelda Wiki, en este caso el "slogan" de mi wiki sería "¡Visita nuestro pueblo!" y en el caso de Zelda Wiki, solo necesitaría una imagen grande para el slider, por que usamos una diapositiva para nuestros aliados a parte del enlace claro. Saludos! <--MAESTRO AX Discusión- 12:58 (CE) - 24/07/2012--> :La portada de Animal Crossing Enciclopedia ya tiene con Zelda Wiki como aliadas, ahora solo faltaría ustedes agregarnos en vuestra portada, gracias. Y descuida no hay problema, no es ninguna molestia tener que responder aquí, incluso lo prefiero ;-) Saludos! <--MAESTRO AX Discusión- 06:14 (CE) - 25/07/2012--> *PD:El mensaje de abajo estaba dentro del mio, aunque no tenga nada que ver con ello *PD2: Para avisar, si no vez la imagen de Zelda, en la diapositiva de nuestra portada, no te preocupes. Es normal, al tener varias wikis aliadas tenemos que re-partirlas por grupos de 4 aleatoriamente. Cada vez que accedes a la portada o refrescas la página, aparecerán wikis diferentes, entre Zelda Wiki ya está. Ademas por cuestión básica en la lista siempre hay todas nuestras wikis aliadas. ---- Olle Xavi cree una wikia dime esta chida es.mariotennis.wikia.com./wiki/Wiki_Mario_Tennis Añadir la sección de encabezado Duda Xavi, de los userboxes, falta los del twilight Princess y del skyward Sword, desde cuando no se actualizan? Xavi ¿puedo crear una pagina llamada Zelda Gaiden? Link78899 (discusión) 13:59 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Add the section headline hola solo te mando este para preguntarte si necesitas mas paginas que sean agregadas, por ahora estoy arreglando ortografia pero si necesitas mas como la de Mystical Seed of Courage, puedo hacerlas =) Add the section headline que onda, ya habia tratado de enviarte esto antes pero no se si llego, asi que en caso que no solo para decirte que si necesitas mas paginas como la que acabo de hacer me dices, por ahora solo tratare de correjir errores xDREfanist (discusión) 20:37 31 jul 2012 (UTC)REfanist Add the section headline pues tenia planeado poner esta http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Stone_of_Agony ya que no la pude encontrar aqui, pero no estoy seguro si esta o no, si no esta la puedo traducir (tambien tiene que ver con OoT 3D ya que este objeto fue reemplazado por uno nuevo, "Shard of Agony", lo que significa hacer dos paginas, pero bah! sera facil, solo dime que si las quieres xD REfanist (discusión) 05:00 2 ago 2012 (UTC)REfanist Urgencia thumb|left Esto es urgente, Xavi. Alguien nos llamo "pendejos" ._. Te dejo una captura de pantalla para que tú mismo lo veas. Princesa Daisy 05:19 4 ago 2012 (UTC). ¡Esta bien, Xavi! Ese usuario me tenía un poquito preocupada, jeje. Princesa Daisy 03:13 5 ago 2012 (UTC). Re Hola Xavi, por que borraste Nintendo Land, si esta relacionada con la saga The Legend of Zelda, veras es un fusión de varios juegos de Nintendo entre ellos The Legend of Zelda que ya como de sabes hasta ahora solo se sabe 1 minijuego de la saga que es The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest y bueno creo que Nintendo Land tiene algo que ver con la saga zelda ¿no crees? Espero tu respuesta [[Usuario:Frio123| Frio123 ]] 00:37 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Buenas noticias Xavi aprendi a dominar los infobox si no mira a ver como quedo Walmaster y Caverna del Hielo Link78899 (discusión) 11:37 6 ago 2012 (UTC) emm, no me parece pero bueno tu sabras XD [[Usuario:Frio123| Frio123 ]] 17:18 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Xaviondo cumpleañero!! :P Estas son las mañanitas que canataba el Rey Daviiiid, hoy por ser el día de tu santo te las cantamos asíii nanana ♫ jaja, Xaviondo!! feliz cumpleaños!! ya eres todo un adulto! (qué envidia! xD) Me dijo Kenta que te pasaste por el chat, y ya no te vi :( por qué te vas tan rápidooo?! sé que quieres ir a emborra.... (lalala) con tus amigos y ya sabes.. pero pues, no te quedas un ratito para felicitarte, ya ves?? u.u En fin, espero que te la estés pasando super bien, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor (y así infinitamente XDD) Luego nos vemos por el chat, va?? Te mando muchos abrazos aletozos! Portate mal!! >:P Adiosini! Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 00:00 9 ago 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa * De parte mia un alegre santo Wolf link (discusión) 00:07 9 ago 2012 (UTC) *No sabia que hoy era tu cumpleaños, así que, gracias Lulu por avisarme :P Pues, felicidades, hermano, cuídate mucho, y que pases un día genial nwn - FaNaruto123 Si quieres responder click aqui xD 10:09 08 ago 2012 (Mexico) (UTC). Mi blog Hola, Xavi, ¿Como te va? Te publico esto, por que quiero que me hagas un favor, elimina mi blog anterior, ya que no se ven los comentarios, y cree otro, ojala ahi si se vean, si no, pues ni modo, gracias Este blog :P - FaNaruto123 Si quieres responder click aqui xD 09:59 08 ago 2012 (Mexico) (UTC). Mi blog, otra vez Hola, Xavi, me acabo de dar cuenta que ya se ven los comentarios, asi que ahora el que debe ser eliminado es este, por repetido, bueno, perdona por molestarte 2 veces hoy, gracias :D - FaNaruto123 Si quieres responder click aqui xD 10:05 08 ago 2012 (Mexico) (UTC). Discusión a Muro de Mensajes Hola,Me preguntaria si podrias añadir la herramienta '''Muro de Mensajes '''porque asi es mas sencilo enviar mensajes y asi no hay que ir de Discusión en discusión Espero tu respuesta :D o-(-_-Q) Finn14Finn14-Chuck norris o-(-_-Q) 13:12 9 ago 2012 (UTC)